Todo bebé es el más lindo a los ojos de su madre
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Summary; Sólo eran ella y esos ojitos tiernos y feroces mirándola de reojo. Acarició la cabecita redonda y sonrió: seguramente iba a ser el rompecorazones de Konoha. Momentos con mamá 3 Kiba & Tsume.


**Título: Todo bebé es el más lindo a los ojos de su madre.**  
**Tipo: One-Shot.**  
**Género: **Familiar.  
**Personajes principales: **Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Tsume.  
**Summary: **Sólo eran ella y esos ojitos tiernos y feroces mirándola de reojo. Acarició la cabecita redonda y sonrió: seguramente iba a ser el rompecorazones de Konoha.  
Para Actividad en otro foro.  
**Palabras:** 983.

* * *

**Momentos Con Mamá.**

**Todo bebé es el más lindo a los ojos de su madre.**

Dolía como el infierno. Las gotas de sudor le bañaban el rostro, confundiéndose con las escasas lagrimas que brotaban sin que ella pusiese controlarlo. Dolía más que cualquier herida que hubiese recibido en alguna misión. Dolía más de lo que le había dolido cualquier cosa en la vida. Dolía más que cuando tuvo a Hana.

Respiró hondo y obedeció la voz de las enfermeras que le pedían más fuerza en el empuje. Dios, como si no estuviera esforzándose lo suficiente. Gruñó salvajemente y, aunque por un segundo pensó que no lo lograría y aunque el dolor la escociera, escuchó el sonido más hermoso del universo; allí estaba, su pequeño varón lloriqueaba intensamente entre sus piernas.

Ese rufián seguramente le iba a hacer pasar por mucho…

Maldito. Acabado de nacer y la hacía sufrir tanto…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si las fuerzas se le hubieran agotado? Joder, que era un tipo complicado.

Sonrió y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, justo el tiempo necesario para que los otros hicieran su trabajo y mientras la llevaban a una habitación. Los chillidos del crío eran algo relajantes…

—Es un bebé hermoso —alabó la enfermera más joven, entregándoselo con cuidado y sonriendo—, también muy ruidoso —dijo divertida.

Claro que era hermoso –si era su hijo cómo no iba a serlo- y ruidoso también.

—Parece que va a ser un gamberro —le apoyó, mientras observaba al fin a su bojote; cabello castaño y alborotado, rasgos tiernos y salvajes, ojos negros con pupilas alargadas. Era diferente a Hana. Era igual a ella. Había estado esperando nueve meses, nueve tortuosos meses, por conocerlo… y ahora estaba ahí, entre sus brazos; esa pequeña criatura chillona había estado dentro de ella tanto tiempo… ¡Ella lo había traído al mundo! No había satisfacción más grande. Lo acunó en su pecho y él pareció calmarse, pero luego continuó llorando, ¿estaría asustado? Ella también estaría asustada si fuera tan pequeña y débil, si la hubieran sacado de su refugio adentrándola en un mundo desconocido.

—Creo que tiene hambre —opinó alguien.

—Sé lo que tiene —afirmó ella con rudeza para hacerlas entender que no necesitaba consejos de nadie para calmar a su hijo. Dicho esto se bajó la manga de su bata, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos y le incitó a mamar. El bebé lloraba y se movía, parecía no querer atender razones, así que fue algo difícil hacerle ver que de ella podía alimentarse. Al fin, él tomó el pezón entre sus pequeños labios.

Tsume suspiró.

El lugar pronto quedó vacío. Sólo eran ella y esos ojitos tiernos y feroces mirándola de reojo. Acarició la cabecita redonda y sonrió: seguramente iba a ser el rompecorazones de Konoha. Es que el tipo era lindo, lindo, y se notaba a leguas que iba a tener una pinta genial. Él seguía mirándola mientras chupaba, parecía que le causaba mucha curiosidad. —Hola —saludó en un murmuro—, ¿te da alegría conocerme? Sí, yo soy quien te ha estado cargando todo este tiempo, la que te hablaba a cada rato… ¿podías escuchar mi voz desde ahí?

Pero, obviamente, él no respondió, sólo seguía con aquella mirada insistente… pero eso sí: comía sin descanso. Estaba bien, parecía que era tan tragón como cualquier Inuzuka.

Ella había estado tan emocionada por tenerlo, era su único hijo varón, y ver que era tan parecido a ella no hacía sino llenarla de la más pura y exquisita sensación de felicidad: Él seguiría sus pasos. Ella le enseñaría todo, todo lo que hay que saber para sobrevivir en un mundo salvaje como lo era el mundo ninja, le enseñaría a ser osado, temerario, a ser divertido, a tomarse en serio las misiones y, ante todo, a ser fiel… con su clan, con su aldea y con sus amigos.

Él tenía cara de ser un buen ninja, el mejor, quizá se convertiría en hokage…

Se convertiría en el hombre más importante de la aldea, pero para ella lo era desde ya.

Soltó una carcajada revuelta de sentimientos y cuando fijo su vista nuevamente en él lo vio borroso; sin darse cuenta las lágrimas le habían llenado los ojos. Era extraño, porque no estaba triste… porque Tsume no solía llorar tan fácilmente, pero las gotas saldas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas y él –la maravillosa vida que ella había engendrado, quien sería el mejor shinobi de Konoha- le dedicaba toda la atención a ella, a su madre.

—Kiba… —le sonrió suavemente, aún en el rostro tosco y feroz de Tsume la sonrisa que le dedicó a su hijo brilló con ternura—he esperado mucho por conocerte… —la voz le tembló ligeramente cuando la manita se apretó en su pecho como si le entendiera, como si estuviera diciendo "también esperé por conocerte, mamá". El corazón de Tsume se hinchó—, llevémonos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te cuidaré y te amaré mucho… ya lo hago, así que tú sólo tienes que hacer lo que diga —acarició la suave piel de su cachetito mientras seguía murmurando, conversando íntimamente con él, la primera charla madre-hijo—. A veces soy algo difícil de tratar —rió—, pero podrás hacerlo, además tendrás una hermana que te ayudará, luego la conocerás, también está emocionada por verte… Sólo, sólo sé un buen niño, pelea por lo que en verdad quieres y no dejes que nadie te pase por encima, cuida mucho a tu hermana, consigue muchos, muchos amigos y jamás cuestiones a tu madre; siempre tengo la razón. No vas a asustarte y huir como el cobarde de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Posó los labios en la nariz del recién llegado y éste cerró los ojitos, separándose también de su fuente de alimento. Lo observó con adoración: era hermoso, y no lo decía solamente porque fuera su hijo, es que era la pura verdad.

—Kiba… —susurró llena de amor—es un placer conocerte, cachorrito.


End file.
